


i know it's warmer where you are

by Auroranym



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Infidelity, Post-Alive (Overwatch), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: Stoking the flames within her, more intense memories unraveled themselves. Whispered I love you’s, soft touches on bare skin, and moans that sent shivers down her spine. It was all so wonderful, and God did she desire to experience it again.Widowmaker breaks her programming and reunites with the woman she loves.





	i know it's warmer where you are

**Author's Note:**

> This has been something that's been on my mind for weeks now and I'm so so glad that I've finished this. Many many thanks to nhombre for being a fantastic beta.
> 
> The title is from You and I by PVRIS. It's a perfect Widowtracer song, in my opinion.

_“Do you even remember me?”_

_The question was asked with trembling hands and tears in her eyes, but the woman in front of her, that she’d known only as her enemy, Tracer, stood firmly, her gaze strong and unwavering. Her voice implied an intimacy that she had no memory of, and her eyes spoke of a longing that she could not comprehend. The job was done, yet she was lingering for a reason she didn’t understand._

_“Run along home,_ chérie _.”_

 

Morning light shining into the room, Amélie _remembered_. Memories of Lena lingered in every room of the château; it almost felt like a ghost was accompanying her, helping her remember every moment of the most treasured time of her life. Warmth flooded through her as she remembered the happiness of the love they shared.

The memories started out simple; an echo of a joyful laugh, a recollection of beaming smile. Ice melted around her heart, the coldness that had become everything she was replaced by fires of longing.

Stoking the flames within her, more intense memories unraveled themselves. Whispered I love you’s, soft touches on bare skin, and moans that sent shivers down her spine. It was all so wonderful, and God did she desire to experience it again.

Despair took hold of her. Those events took place years ago and she feared that Lena would never forgive her for what she had done. After killing Mondatta on that roof; after brushing her off and walking away, how could she be forgiven?

She thought back to her dear Gérard and, oh, how much he loved her. Amélie knew she had betrayed her husband when she initiated a relationship with Lena, but despite that, she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. Gérard had been her love, but Lena had been the best thing to ever happen to her.

Amélie shook her head, banishing those thoughts from her mind; she didn’t want to dwell on such things when she was already agitated. Instead, she thought of Lena and all the things that she adored; the mole on her lower back, the constellation of freckles on her stomach, the way she would laugh at the simplest of things, and the look of _awe_ she would sometimes get when they were together.

The more she thought about Lena, the more she wanted to be near her. It didn’t take her long to come to a decision, and the next day, she was on a train to London. Lena had lived in the same place for years, and for once, she was grateful that Lena was so set in her ways. Amelie didn’t know what she would have done if somebody else had moved into the apartment.

Would Lena even be home? The woman was constantly dashing about, even now, to help save the world. There was nothing else she could do, she had to try. She’d search London top to bottom for as long as she needed to. Determined, she continued on the path that would hopefully lead her to the woman she so dearly loved.

Sunflowers had always been Lena’s favorite — she said they made the darker days in London seem bearable when nothing else helped. It was for this reason that anytime Amélie visited Lena, she brought with her a single sunflower to brighten her day. She saw no reason to break the tradition now.

After much thought, Amélie had decided that the only way she would be able to have the conversation she needed was to sneak into Lena’s apartment while she wasn’t home. It was so easy with the training she had under Talon, but to use those skills hurt her in a way she couldn’t describe. She believed it was worth it though, and so she took a moment for herself once she was inside before pushing on.

The first thing she did, once her panicked breathing had steadied, was look for their vase. It had been a gift from Amélie, and Lena had cherished it; Amélie still remembered the grin Lena had worn before kissing her in thanks. When Amélie found it, she couldn’t help but smile softly at all the memories it brought back.

She had just set the vase on the table when she heard the door open. Standing there, frozen in the doorway, was Lena Oxton. Her heart skipped a beat, she was overcome with hope and fear. Lovely Lena, her Lena, once upon a time.

“ _Ma biche_ ,” she said with a small gasp. Her voice cracked, and her hands trembled; the flower she held shook timidly in her grip. Amélie was so scared of what was about to happen; the uncertainty, the potential for disaster had her shaking.

Lena’s breathing hitched, and she looked at her as if she had just ripped her heart out of her chest. “Why are you here, Widowmaker?”

Amélie felt as though she had been punched; hearing that name sent chills down her spine and she feared that she would be lost once again. “It’s Amélie. I’m Amélie.”

Lena seemed to scarcely believe it, shaking her head and taking a step back. “Don’t do this to me, luv. If you betrayed me… If you left me again, I don’t think I could handle it.”

“If you will have me, I will never leave you again, _ma chérie_ ,” Amélie said softly, taking a step towards the woman she loved.

That seemed to be all she needed. Lena hesitated only for a moment before throwing herself into Amélie’s arms.

Tears started to fall from Lena’s eyes as she hiccuped and sniffed. “Amélie. Amélie. I’ve missed you so much.”

They would need to talk more; there were so many things that needed to be said and so many things they had to work out, but for now, they could wait. Right here, right now, all they needed was each other.

 

 _“Do you love me,_ ma biche?” __

_The question was asked softly in such a way that would imply that it had been thought about for so, so long. Lena looked up at Amélie, her heart pounding in her chest as she took in the sight of her face, gently illuminated by the light of her chronal accelerator. Snuggled up together in bed, she felt happy._

_“Yes, with everything I have.”_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ma biche_ means 'my doe' which is a common endearment for women in France. I'm pretty sure you already know what _ma chérie _means.__
> 
> Please comment if you have the time, I always appreciate the chance to hear from you.


End file.
